


Why are you mad? When you could be GLAAD?

by kas_delafere



Series: Malec YouTubers AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, youtubers au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Magnus zaplanował swójcoming outna sam środek czerwca, sam środekPride Month. Dwa dni przed premierą jego teledysku, Alec wypuścił czterdziestopięciominutowy filmik ze swoimcoming outem.





	Why are you mad? When you could be GLAAD?

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za wysłuchanie mojego pomysłu, za powiedzenie, że w sumie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jak napiszę, w końcu za przejrzenie fika.
> 
> Ważne informacje:  
> \-- Posiłkuję się niektórymi relacjami z książek, ale w większości używam serialowych charakteryzacji.  
> \-- [Daniel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrwMja_VoM0) zrobił _coming out_ , potem [Eugene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpipLfMiaYU), a na dodatek Taylor wypuściła [nową piosenkę](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWtfOHBF1_w) i wszystko to złożyło się na moją Wielką Fazę Na Maleca, a ponieważ jestem trashem, to mój mózg stwierdził, że mogę z tego zrobić fika. Więc zrobiłam. Lepiej się będzie czytało tego fika, jeśli zna się treści każdego z tych filmików. Nie wiem, czy bez tej znajomości w ogóle się go zrozumie.

— Magnus!

Catarina wpadła do jego pokoju z taką siłą, że Magnus obawiał się o swoje drzwi. Zerknął znad laptopa, z którego przesyłał ostatnie wskazówki i uwagi do edytorów, bo cały czas miał wrażenie, że jego teledysk nie jest idealny, nie taki, jaki powinien być. Catarina, Ragnor i Raphael wygnali go do siebie po obiedzie, żeby nie przeszkadzał im swoim marudzeniem i jęczeniem. To było zaledwie godzinę temu, więc zdziwił się, że tak szybko się im odwidziało. Doskonale wiedział, że zachowywał się okropnie – a mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Ten teledysk zapowiadał się na jeden z największych filmików ich grupy i Magnus był z tego niesamowicie dumny. Nie było przy tym miejsca na skromność. Każde filmiki dotyczące ich prywatnego, londyńskiego życia zyskiwały wiele wyświetleń, bo mimo że nie byli vloggerami, to ich fani pragnęli każdej informacji o nich zza kulis.

Parę lat temu Magnus był największym informatorem fanów, bo nie bał się żyć pod okiem publiki. O nim wiedzieli najwięcej, ale i o pozostałej trójce wiedzieli od niego bardzo dużo, mimo iż oni sami nie obnosili się ze swoim życiem, zwłaszcza Raphael. To wszystko się skończyło po jego bardzo przykrym, bardzo publicznym i bardzo rozciąganym rozstaniu z Camille. Musiał się przekonać na własnej skórze, jak bardzo publiczny związek potrafi zatruć człowieka, jeśli druga osoba w nim nie jest tak samo mocno zaangażowana uczuciowo. Magnus czuł się wykorzystany i upokorzony, a fani przyjmujący stronę Camille potrafili czasami przebić się przez jego bariery.

Magnus nie uciął całkowicie napływu informacji o sobie do Internetu, ale od tamtego czasu znacznie przystopował. Dlatego też wcześniej nie miał okazji potwierdzić niczego co do swojej seksualności, ale w tym roku stwierdził, że czas najwyższy. Czuł się lepiej, myśl o Camille nie wywoływała już głębokiego smutku i zażenowania, poznał nowych ludzi, odzyskał siebie.

Ach, skoro mowa o nowych ludziach…

— Alec wypuścił nowy filmik! — zawołała Catarina, siadając obok niego na łóżku.

— W końcu? — zapytał Magnus, siadając prościej i od razu włączając stronę youtube’a z subskrypcjami. Czekając, aż się załaduje, spojrzał na Cat z uniesioną brwią. — Nigdy nie byłaś jego fanką czy nie reagowałaś tak na żaden filmik, nawet ten o depresji.

Cat szczerzyła się do niego szeroko i wskazała na ekran bez słowa. Magnus obrócił głowę i najpierw zobaczył miniaturę, na której Alec patrzył prosto w kamerę, uśmiechał się lekko i trzymał ręce na biodrach – miał na sobie też czarną, ale świecącą kurtkę, którą Magnus potrafił docenić – a dopiero potem zwrócił uwagę na tytuł.

> _Basically I’m Gay_

Czterdzieści pięć minut.

— Mam zdjęcie twojej miny — oznajmiła Cat, wstając z materaca — więc mogę spadać i zostawić cię w spokoju na wzdychaniu. — Uścisnęła jego kolano i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi, tym razem spokojnie.

Magnus wziął głęboki oddech, włożył słuchawki do uszu i wcisnął _play._

sss

— Magnus?

Cat zajrzała do pokoju po godzinie, dając mu piętnaście minut na odreagowanie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że powinna poczekać dłużej, bo Magnus cały czas wpatrywał się w laptop. Przytulał poduszkę, na ustach miał uśmiech, ale na policzkach ślady łez. Nawet jej nie zauważył, więc po cichu wycofała się.

sss

Magnus wychylił się z pokoju dopiero na śniadanie kolejnego dnia. Raphael i Ragnor już jedli naleśniki, a Cat robiła kawę. Magnus przysiadł się do stołu i westchnął głęboko.

— _Dios,_ cały dzień będziesz się tak szczerzył jak głupi? — wymamrotał Raphael. — I psuł nam dzień?

— Hej — ostrzegła Cat. Ragnor wcisnął w usta duży kawałek naleśnika, aby nie być członkiem tej rozmowy, ale zerknął na Magnusa i wywrócił oczami.

Magnus nic nie odpowiedział, tylko powoli wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Raphaelem, odblokował komórkę i wcisnął play na otworzonym w aplikacji nowym singlu Isabelle Lightwood, który wypuściła o północy ich czasu, zatrzymanym na konkretnym momencie:

_You need to just stop_  
_Like can you just not_  
_Step on his gown_  
_You need to calm down_

Ragnor zakrztusił się jedzeniem, Cat parsknęła w swoją kawę, a nawet kącik ust Raphaela drgnął. Magnus zaczął się śmiać na głos.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — burknął Raphael, opierając głowę na ręce.

— Że będziesz z samego rana narzekać? — zapytał Magnus. — To żadna nowość. Isabelle tylko dała mi amunicję.

— Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów trzyma się razem — skomentowała Cat.

— Pewnie to zaplanowali — oznajmił Ragnor.

— Nie zdziwiłabym się.

Magnus położył głowę na blacie i westchnął teatralnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z taką samą miną: z uniesionymi brwiami i pytaniem na ustach. Zanim ktoś mógł je zadać, Magnus odpowiedział:

— Alec powiedział, że z Jace’em to coś więcej niż tylko romantyczne uczucie. — Odwrócił się tak, aby uderzyć czołem w blat. — Nazwał siebie i Jace’a _soulmates._

— To ja spadam — oznajmił Raphael, wstając od stołu. — Nie chcę być w pobliżu _tego_ — dodał, pokazując na Magnusa ręką.

— Zapytaj Simona, czy z jego strony wszystko gotowe — zawołał za nim Magnus.

Raphael zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

— Czemu myślisz, że będę rozmawiał z Simonem?

Tym razem Ragnor prychnął i powiedział:

— Bo tylko przy nim pokazujesz, że posiadasz ludzkie uczucia.

Raphael zmrużył na niego oczy.

— Zobaczymy, kto ci teraz będzie przynosił muffiny.

Ragnor teatralnie złapał się za serce.

— Jak ja przeżyję, że sam będę musiał je sobie kupować!

Raphael pokazał mu język i wymaszerował z kuchni.

— Krowa ma większy i się nie chwali — krzyknął za nim Ragnor. Kiedy odwrócił się do dwójki pozostałych, spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. — Co?

— Nic, nic — odparł Magnus. — Tylko czasami się zastanawiam, kiedy wziąłeś z Raphaelem ślub, skoro zachowujecie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

— No chyba nie — wtrąciła Catarina. — Zachowują się jak pięciolatki na boisku.

Magnus zaśmiał się w ramię, a Ragnor z godnością zabrał się za kończenie śniadania. Cat postawiła kawę przed Magnusem.

— Jesteś aniołem — podziękował jej i upił łyk. — Ale wracając do mnie.

— Do Aleca i jego _soulmate’a?_ — zapytał Ragnor kąśliwie. Magnus znowu uderzył czołem w stół, na co Cat wywróciła oczami.

— Nie dramatyzuj — powiedziała, siadając i przysuwając sobie naleśniki, których Raphael nie dojadł. — Gdybyś zaglądał na media społecznościowe kogokolwiek innego, niż tylko Aleca…

— Zaglądam!

— Jak wrzucają zdjęcia Aleca, jasne — mruknął Ragnor.

— _Jakbyś zaglądał_ — Catarina uniosła głos — to byś wiedział, że Jace od jakiegoś czasu umawia się z Clary, której rysunki są w tym filmiku Aleca.

Magnus uniósł głowę.

— Serio?

— Serio-serio.

— To nawet ja to wiem — rzucił Ragnor. — Wiedziałem, że masz klapki na oczach, jeśli chodzi o Aleca, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Myślałem, że od razu sprawdzisz jego otoczenie, aby wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

Magnus westchnął. Po raz trzeci tego ranka.

— Na początku próbowałem — przyznał. — Ale potem było mi smutno, że dzieli nas ocean i inni mają o wiele więcej możliwości spotykania się z nim.

— Jace z nim mieszka — zauważyła Cat.

— No właśnie! A ja nawet nie mogę widzieć się z nim częściej niż co kilka miesięcy, kiedy Raphael zabiera nas do rodziny lub mamy jakiś konwent.

Cat położyła dłoń na jego ręce.

— Ale Alec zawsze znajduje dla ciebie czas — powiedziała.

— Piszecie do siebie praktycznie codziennie — dodał Ragnor.

— I przynajmniej raz w tygodniu rozmawiacie całą noc. Już jesteście przyjaciółmi, a teraz jeszcze zaplanowaliście _coming out_ na ten sam tydzień. Może coś w tym jest. Coś _więcej._

— I może Alec nie jest twoją _bratnią duszą_ — wtrącił Ragnor, zanim Magnus mógł powiedzieć coś od siebie — skoro ta posada już zajęta, ale to nie znaczy, że Alec nigdy się w nikim nie zakocha.

— I że tym kimś nie będziesz ty — skwitowała Cat. — Wiem, że ten romantyk, którego pochowałeś głęboko w sobie po Camille, bardzo chciałby mieć taką silną więź z drugim człowiekiem, z Alekiem, ale miłość sama w sobie jest silna. A wszystkie bajki mówią o _Prawdziwej Miłości,_ a nie o _Soulmates._

Magnus spoglądał na blat i wiedział, że rumieni się i uśmiecha. Cat i Ragnor powiedzieli na głos jego najśmielsze nadzieje, że może między nim i Alekiem będzie coś więcej, coś równie silnego, może i mocniejszego, niż jego platoniczny związek z Jace’em. Spojrzał po przyjaciołach i pokiwał głową.

W tym samym momencie Raphael wszedł do kuchni. Podchodząc do stołu rozejrzał się po ich twarzach i wywrócił oczami.

— Simon mówi, że nie może się doczekać jutra — oznajmił i położył pod nosem Ragnora papierową torbę (w środku której znajdowały się muffiny). — Dodał też, że Clary go prosiła, aby wypytał o ciebie, bo Jace ją poprosił, bo Alec wspomniał, że nie słyszał od ciebie wcale wczoraj po opublikowaniu jego filmiku.

Magnus wpatrywał się w Raphaela, podczas gdy Cat kręciła głową, a Ragnor się śmiał.

— Nie wiedziałem, że oni wszyscy się znają — powiedział w końcu Ragnor, sięgając po muffina. — Dzięki — mruknął do Raphaela, który tylko skinął głową.

— Jeszcze nic mu nie napisałeś? — zapytała z kolei Catarina, wzdychając. — Na co czekasz?

Magnus miał plan. Ale jego plan polegał głównie na jego teledysku, a konkretniej – na tym, że Alec ten teledysk zobaczy.

— Pogadam z nim jutro — oznajmił. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjaciółmi.

— _Dios._ Nie powiedziałeś mu. — Raphael chwycił się pod boki. — I on tobie też. Kręcicie się wokół siebie od lat, ale żaden nie wiedział, że temu drugiemu podobają się faceci. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — Jedna rozmowa wszystko by rozwiązała. _Jedna._

— _Coming out_ nie jest taki prosty — bronił się Magnus.

— Zaraz zrobię _coming out_ poprzez tweeta — odparł Raphael.

— Nie wszyscy mają tak łatwo — odgryzł się Magnus.

— A niektórzy wolą zrobić z tego widowisko.

— Ej — przerwał im Ragnor, patrząc karcąco na Raphaela. — Nie masz osobiście takich doświadczeń, ale zobacz filmik Aleca i przestań z tymi komentarzami.

Raphael odetchnął i spojrzał w bok.

— Widziałem — mruknął. Zerknął na Magnusa. — Przepraszam. Mało myślę o seksualności, więc potem plotę bzdury. Przepraszam.

— Jasne — powiedział Magnus. — Możesz mi to wynagrodzić tym _coming outem_ na twitterze.

Cała trójka patrzyła, jak Raphael wyciąga telefon, pisze coś na nim, po czym chowa go do kieszeni w tej samej chwili, w której ich komórki zawibrowały. Magnus odblokował swój telefon i spojrzał na twitter.

> **Raphael Santiago** @RSantiago  
>  Mój aseksualny tyłek od samego rana dzisiaj słucha wywodów, w których nie chce brać udziału, ale przynajmniej na śniadanie były naleśniki

Magnus parsknął śmiechem, po czym polubił i podał dalej tego tweeta.

sss

Nadszedł ten moment. Magnus siedział w salonie z przyjaciółmi i wisiał na telefonie z Simonem. Spojrzał po obecnych, zerknął jeszcze raz na tytuł teledysku.

> _I’m Bisexual - Magnus Bane_

Krótko i na temat. Podobnie do tego, co zrobił dwa dni temu Alec…

Pokręcił głową, aby się skupić na sobie. Na Aleca przyjdzie czas później.

sss

Minęło pół godziny od jego tweeta, kiedy w końcu przyszło powiadomienie, na które Magnus czekał. Wziął głęboki oddech.

> **Alec Ligthwood** @aleclightwood  
>  to było tak niesamowicie piękne i potężne dziękuję

Magnus przez chwilę żałował, że dwa dni temu nic Alecowi nie napisał, bo chciałby sprawić, aby Alec czuł się tak dobrze, jak Magnus w tej chwili. Ale miał nadzieję, że jego kolejny krok wszystko wynagrodzi; mógł go teraz wykonać, bo wiedział, że Alec widział jego teledysk.

Nie przeszedł do innych aplikacji, tylko wszedł na profil Aleca i kliknął „Wiadomość”. Ostatni raz pisali poprzez prywatne wiadomości na twitterze dwa lata temu, ale Magnus nawet nie spojrzał na te wiadomości, tylko od razu zaczął pisać nową:

> _ja, wślizgując się do Twoich pw: czy jestem uroczym mutualsem Alexandrze bo będę w nowym jorku w ten weekend i bardzo chciałbym zabrać Cię na randkę_

Wcisnął „Wyślij”, zanim mógłby się rozmyślić. Odrzucił telefon na bok i chwycił poduszkę. Widział jeszcze, jak przyjaciele zerkają na niego znad swoich laptopów, ale zaraz schował twarz w poduszce i krzyknął w nią. Po chwili odłożył ją, jakby nic się nie stało.

Catarina uśmiechała się szeroko, a uśmieszek na twarzy Ragnora nie wróżył nic dobrego. Obaj spojrzeli na telefon Magnusa leżący między nimi i rzucili się po niego w tej samej chwili. Cat roześmiała się na głos. Na szczęście Magnusowi udało się złapać komórkę, zanim Ragnor mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć.

— I tak nam powiesz, co się stało — rzucił Ragnor.

— Wszystko w swoim czasie — odparł Magnus. Czekając na odpowiedź Aleca na jego zaproszenie, odpisał mu na tweeta.

Nagle Raphael parsknął, po czym szybko zasłonił usta. Rzucił na nich spojrzenie spod byka i wyzywająco uniósł brodę, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie boi się ich reakcji. Na jego szczęście Magnus był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o tym, co Alec sobie myśli, a tylko on byłby na tyle lekkomyślny, aby skomentować jego zachowanie.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Ragnor.

— Simon napisał, że Isabelle Lightwood się z nim skontaktowała i zaprosiła do współpracy — odpowiedział Raphael.

Cat aż zagwizdała.

— Pogratuluj mu w naszym imieniu.

— Jasne.

Magnus poczuł wibracje od telefonu i spojrzał na niego. Otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy okazało się, że to nie powiadomienie, a ktoś do niego dzwonił.

Nie _ktoś._

 _Alec_.

— Idź do siebie, jak chcesz gadać ze swoim kochasiem — zarządził Ragnor. — Jak coś się wydarzy, to cię zawołamy.

Magnus pokiwał głową i szybko poszedł do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie plecami i odebrał telefon.

— Witaj, Alexandrze.

sss

Alec nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie czuł się urażony milczeniem Magnusa po jego nowym filmiku. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy; nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Magnus jest homofobem, i teraz też w to nie wierzył. Ale skąd ta cisza?

Czy coś się stało?

Nawet Jace się zdziwił, kiedy Alec mu powiedział, że Magnus się nie odezwał. To już drugi dzień bez żadnej wiadomości. Owszem, Alec mógł zacząć rozmowę, ale czuł się bardzo… przytłoczony. To była całkiem inna sytuacja niż z jego rodziną: tam mógł się zdystansować, pisząc do nich maila, ale w tej sytuacji? Niezbyt. Większa część korespondencji między nim a Magnusem odbywała się pisemnie.

Kiedy Magnus wypuścił swój teledysk, Alec potrafił zrozumieć, że raczej był zajęty przygotowywaniem się do jego premiery. Serce Aleca zabiło szybciej, kiedy zobaczył tytuł i opis filmiku. Izzy i Jace patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, ale Alec szybko wybiegł i zamknął się w pokoju, gdzie dopiero obejrzał teledysk.

Magnus nie był hetero. Magnus był _bi._

Magnus nie odezwał się do Aleca, kiedy dowiedział się, że Alec jest gejem.

Mimo że duma Aleca trochę ucierpiała, nie chciał pozwolić, aby wpłynęło to na niego negatywnie. Magnus nie był zainteresowany. No i trudno. Alec i tak chciał pokazać, że go wspiera – mimo że Magnus nie zrobił tego dla niego.

Odpowiedział na tweeta Magnusa i wyszedł do rodzeństwa, siadając na kanapie obok siostry.

— Ustalimy szczegóły później — kończyła swoją rozmowę Isabelle. Spojrzała na brata i przysunęła się do niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Jasne — odpowiedział i uniósł telefon, kiedy usłyszał powiadomienie. Izzy również spojrzała na jego komórkę, więc doskonale widziała to, co on:

> Twitter . teraz ^  
>  **Magnus Bane  
>  **ja, wślizgując się do Twoich pw: czy jestem uroczym mutualsem Alexandrze bo będę w nowym jorku w ten weekend i bardzo chciałbym zabrać Cię na…

Dźwięk, jaki wydobyła z siebie Isabelle, ogłuszyłby Aleca z całą pewnością, gdyby nie to, że sekundę wcześniej poderwał się na nogi, prawie zrzucając ją na ziemię.

— A wy co? — zapytał Jace, spoglądając to na Aleca, to na Izzy. — Co się stało?

— Magnus się odezwał! — zawołała Izzy, wstając i zerkając bratu przez ramię. Alec zdążył otworzyć wiadomość i zobaczył ostatni wyraz. — Zaprosił go na randkę!

Alec nadal stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w to jedno słowo, więc nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na powiadomienie o tweecie od Magnusa. Jace podszedł do niego z drugiej strony i uderzył go w ramię.

— Odpisz! — powiedział. — Na co czekasz!

— Nieee — rzuciła Izzy z szerokim uśmiechem. — Zadzwoń do niego.

Alec spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

— Mam za-zadzwonić?

Izzy pokiwała głową.

— Gwarantuję ci, że skoro się zgadzasz na randkę, to Magnus z pewnością będzie wolał to usłyszeć niż przeczytać — oznajmiła. — I nie powiesz mi, że sam nie chcesz go usłyszeć.

Alec zagryzł wargę, skinął głową i znowu skierował się do swojego pokoju.

— Nie podsłuchujcie — rzucił przez ramię i wywrócił oczami na szeroki uśmiech Izzy i uniesione kciuki Jace’a.

Usiadł na łóżku i zadzwonił. Musiał czekać przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Magnus odebrał, ale jego głos wynagrodził to czekanie.

— Witaj, Alexandrze.

— Hej — odpowiedział Alec na wydechu, uśmiechając się. — Gratuluję teledysku.

— Ach, tak. Dziękuję. — Magnus wziął głęboki oddech. — Przepraszam, że nie odezwałem się wcześniej. Chciałem… chciałem, aby nie było między nami żadnych… nieporozumień.

— Więc przez dwa dni się nie odzywałeś? — Alec słyszał w swoim głosie gorzką nutę.

— Przepraszam, Alexandrze — powtórzył Magnus. — Ale kiedy pomyślałem, że mogę teraz zaprosić cię na randkę, tylko tego chciałem, tylko o tym myślałem. — Urwał na chwilę i Alec zacisnął dłoń na telefonie. — Ale nie mogłem, póki nie dowiedziałeś się o mnie tej jednej rzeczy. Łatwiej było mi pokazać niż powiedzieć.

— Hm — mruknął Alec, opadając do tyłu, na materac. Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jeśli pozwolisz — podjął na nowo Magnus. Obniżył głos i Alecowi wydawało się, jakby leżał tuż obok i szeptał mu do ucha: — to wynagrodzę ci to na randce.

Dzięki temu poczuciu bliskości Alec zdobył się na odwagę, aby odpowiedzieć:

— Nie wiem, czy jedna wystarczy.

— Alexander — sapnął Magnus, przyjemnie zaskoczony. — Zabiorę cię na tyle randek, na ile mi pozwolisz.

— Umowa stoi — powiedział Alec szeptem.

Nie mógł się doczekać weekendu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sry za nietłumaczenie niektórych rzeczy, bardziej mi pasowały po angielsku ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Swojego pierwszego maleca napisałam jako łatkę do kanonu książek, po wyjściu _Miasta Szkła_ po polsku. Na szczęście nie istnieje on już w internetach.
> 
> Also chcę wam polecić fika malecowego [I Won't Let You Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230850), bo element baletowy z filmiku Eugene jest nieziemsko podobny do układu tanecznego opisanego właśnie w tym fiku. Jest to wip, ale "kończy" się w takim miejscu, że nie boli brak kontynuacji.
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
